User talk:Aichi120120
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Fortress Metropolis Naumann City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Heroe darkness mephile (talk) 02:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) If you need help you can visit my talk page. Rubix12 (talk) 08:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Deck It's nice to mix colors so you can create powerful combinations. I cannot tell yet if White with Red or Purple is good to you because I didn't know your cards. Rubix12 (talk) 09:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you are talking about the white set in SD21, I bet it is better to mix it with Red so you can balance it out. Plus, base on what I saw, there are already A Red X-Rare there which is The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger. Rubix12 (talk) 07:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mixing colors (Blue and Purple) It is good because aside from deck destruction, The special ability of Purple which is to move cores can help you take control of the battle. About the cards you can add to your SD21 White Deck, You must put spirits or magics that are related to each other. If I am right, you have a The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo and it has a effect that requires Galaxian attribute spirits. So as an example, you can put many Galaxian or Astral Soul spirits in your deck. Rubix12 (talk) 04:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) hi Armed Machine Deck I am also a White Card Battler so I kind of recognized the cards in your deck. It is awesome. About the armed machine thing, I think the number of spirits in your deck with that family is enough. I also think the same as you, you do not have to change the red spirits in your deck because as we can see it supports everything. I do not know any good Cost 0 spirits so far, you can put anything you want. If you have problems with Brave, I think the BS29 will be the right answer. They will released braves specially made for Ultimates. I think you can balance your deck with that cards. Having Wind Wall in your deck is pretty good. But that is not enough, just like you said, put magic cards that will counter the opponent (Dream Ribbon is good, but Neo-Dream Ribbon is better). If you have a hard time winning with that deck then you really need things like nexus. Come back to me if you ever have a problem again. (By the way, sorry for the late reply) I will message you if I found cards suited for you. ZeroTheSilver (talk) 21:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Tips I definitely have tips for you. First, based on what I saw from your deck, you do have some sort of techniques. But for me, to completely trap your opponent, make sure to add more cards that will ensure your victory. I do noticed The FatePrincessDeity Verthandi, so I think your style is nice and organized. Second, If your deck is focused on Armed Machines, then why do you have The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger? You could put a White X-Rare which contains effects that is really useful. On the other hand, if we think about it, having this card (The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger) in your deck really helps a lot, especially when a certain situation occur. It's up to you (You see, even myself can't decide what to do, sorry 'bout that). Third, If you want to know any good magic cards, then see this list below: *Shut Out - This one is a life saver, really useful. *Neo-Dream Ribbon - Neo-Dream-Ribbon is suitable for you, I can tell it. *Ultimate Eraser - If you do not have Shut Out, then this will be an alternative. *Dream Bomb - All I can say is that this card is SUPER AWESOME. *Vacuum Symbol - This is an old one, but when you see the effect it is really cool. *Burst Wall - Just like Shut Out, a life saver. Last, Do you feel comfortable with your deck? Because based on what I saw, you have 3 copies for each type of Ultimate. It may be hard to use, because their costs is really high. Again, sorry for the late reply. ZeroTheSilver (talk) 08:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Nexus and Spirit Why not try this nexus, The Fiana Aircraft Carrier City? It is really compatible to your deck. Adding the fact that your deck is focused on Armed Machine, then I can say that this card is really useful. I also have a list here: *The Permafrost Capital - If you want to survive even for 1 turn, then this is quite good. *The Mirror Surface World Entrance - Both its level 1 and 2 effect is way too cool. *The Finbole Streets of Everlasting Winter - This nexus will put you on advantage. *The Falling World - It is up to you if you want to put this card on your deck. And for good Armed Machine Spirits, then maybe this spirit is good for you, The ClairvoyantMachineDeity Diareen. Its effect will bring you to victory. Not only with the BP Plus, It will also force your opponent to attack. Here is a list: *Tank-Mobil-Hetzer - Even though it is common, it is super awesome for Armed Machines. *OnyxDragon-Rider - This is a core boost type and a double symbol spirit. *Shieldmobile - This card can be partnered with the Tank-Mobil-Hetzer. *The ArtifactDragon Swordrander - This or Shieldmobile? It is up to you. Search for all of the Tank-Mobils and see their effect. ZeroTheSilver (talk) 08:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC)